My First Shadaze
by Tyranifex
Summary: as the Title suggests this is my first Shadaze,  Shadow X Blaze . based off of Treasure Team Tango part 3 from the Sonic Universe comics. please R


**Tyranifex: hay everyone, this is Tyranifex, and here is my first ever romance one-shot, and here to discuss it with me are the two main characters; Blaze and Shadow!**

**Blaze+Shadow: Say what?**

**Tyranifex: yes, this is going to be my version of the talk you two have in sonic universe comic issue; 23**

**Blaze: you mean the one where shadow is starting to have second thoughts?**

**Tyranifex: yes, and there is even going to be a new move I invented for you, Blaze.**

**Blaze: what?**

**Tyranifex: well, it's when you lite all of Shadow's fur with your fire powers,**

**Shadow: WHAT!**

**I own nothing;

* * *

**

Nack and the Team hooligan had just stolen the Sol Emerald.

Blaze, Amy and Cream, had been fighting team Dark for a while over said emerald. But team dark had gotten the better of team Rose.

Omega had Cream and cheese in his iron grip, Rouge had put Amy down and Shadow had floored Blaze.

But that was the least of Blaze's worries, She had to get the Sol emerald back, or her world would be destroyed.

"This is just great, we're wasting our time here while Nack's gang is getting away with my emerald." Rouge said while brushing herself down from the resent brawl she had with Amy.

"It's not your emerald! It belongs to my world!" barked Blaze while pushing herself up.

"Please don't make us put you down again." ordered Shadow while moving to help her. But she slapped his hand away.

"I have nothing to say to you!" she yelled as she managed to regain her footing.

"I'm trying to help you!" he growled.

Little did they know, Omega had been asking for their attention, so Omega just said; "Can I let the tiny squishy ones go now? I'm afraid I'll crush them."

In her usual politeness she reacted by saying "I appreciate the concern Mr. Robot."

All of their bickering was ended by Amy using her fingers to whistle; trying to get their attention. "Look, we can either stay here and fight each other over the Sol Emerald while Nack and his crew get away, or we can go after them. I say we go after them!"

Rouge waved a hand like she didn't care, but she replied; "Fine, we'll play nice. And Omega, you can put down the kid."

"Thank you for being so gentle Mr. Robot." Cream said once Omega had put her down,

"So do any of you have a ride to catch them?" asked Amy.

Shadow stepped forward "I have just the thing..." he said while heading of to a certain location.

Amy, being her natural self went after Shadow about to ask a question. "Now that we have a second, how do you know Blaze?"

"She helped me on a mission."

"She helped you and now you're fighting her?"

"Yes"

"And you heard her say her world will fall apart with out the Sol Emeralds right?"

"Yes"

"I thought you were one of the good guys! You want to save Mobius! Why wont you save other worlds?"

"I will... do what I must. Now let me get our ride."

'I know you'll do the right thing.' Amy thought to herself while he wandered off.

* * *

Shortly there after;

Amy and rouge were riding on Shadow's bike, and Omega and Cream were sitting in the side-car.

Finally; Shadow and Blaze were running alongside it.

"This is a nice bike Shadow! But why do you need one when you can keep up with Sonic?" Amy asked while turning on her seat to look at him.

"GUN protocol is for every squad to have a troop transport!" he yelled back over the sound of the bike's engine.

"Which s exactly why you paint and maintain it yourself right?" Interrupted Rouge; her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well I really like that bike."

Ignoring this, Rouge turned in the direction of Blaze. "hay princess, do you think you can blaze us a trail?"

Blaze gave no indication that she heard her, but she sped up; leaving a trail of fire behind where she ran.

* * *

Shadow, had run up with her, he wanted to stop her and say some sort of apology, one that sort of let out the fact that he had a small crush on her ever since he'd met her. He finally got in front of her, forcing her to stop.

"Blaze, I want to apologize..." but he was cut off mid sentence by her running around him and running towards the Sol emerald. He decided to be a bit more forceful this time. He ran up to her side, and this time pushed her to the left and pinning her to a tree.

She kicked violently, trying to get away. But he still held her firm. "Blaze, I just wanted to apologize for hurting you, but..." he was again cut off by her spitting in his face.

"Shut up! You lost your right to talk to me when you betrayed me!" she screamed, she was starting to let her emotions through. That was something he had never seen before in her. There were tear stains down her cheeks, she had been crying!

Immediately he felt guilty for offering to take part in this mission. He hadn't really known what the Sol Emeralds meant to her personally. She valued them above all else. It was her goal in life to defend them, and he was just making it impossible for her.

Before he could do anything else, Blaze had pushed him off and launched several balls of fire at him. He was able to dodge them but only to experience something of far greater pain.

All his fur had been lit on fire! The searing pain at the end of all his nerves. He dropped to his knees, "My planet's oceans will boil, its islands will sink, and the sky itself will fall! I don't care what you need the Sol Emeralds for, but I'm getting them back!" she yelled while turning up the heat on Shadow, the only thing that would break her focus now, would be an incredible shock. But what happened next was, the biggest shock she had ever received.

Shadow had managed to pin her against the tree again, but the shocking thing for her was that he'd pressed his lips against her's!

She was so shocked she let the fire down, he soon wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. But she still just stood there with wide eyes. That was the first time she had ever kissed another before in her life. It felt, oddly pleasurable. More pleasurable than she thought it would. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

They stayed like that for a long time, only parting for air. When they left that make out session Shadow let her away from the tree. Both were speechless. He'd just let his emotions take over during the time Blaze was burning his fur, it had grown out of him again really quickly.

Blaze was having a similar reaction. She had never ever found anyone who had liked her in that way. Even Sonic didn't quite compare. The fact that this feeling was alien to her, made her both scared and awed, just as it did Shadow.

"Sh...Shadow, what was that all about?" she asked.

"I don't know what came over me," was all she got. But then she noticed something, they had company.

Team Rose and team Dark had caught up in time to see them half way through their make out session. Amy was just beaming with positive emotion over this, Rouge had gone all sulky because she had just found out that her secret crush, and the Sol Emerald, now, had no chance of falling into her hands. But she could just enforce her will on Shadow in order to get the Sol Emerald.

"Hay you guys, I hate to be a spoil-sport. But we need to get the Sol emerald!" yelled Amy.

Shadow and Blaze turned back to them. They both had blushes across their mussels. Knowing that they had been watched made them both feel embarrassed. Amy just smirked at this, Rouge just muttered something to herself and Omega and Cream just sat in the side-car of the bike patiently. Shadow and Blaze began to run in the direction that the Sol emerald was in leaving a trail of fire behind them once again.

'Those two will hit it off great.' thought Amy.

'If Shadow is giving Blaze that emerald then he's dead.' thought Rouge.

'This is a comfy ride' thought Cream

'Must re obtain menace and manliness' thought Omega.

Those were the thoughts of the other members of team Dark and Rose over that.

* * *

**Tyranifex: and I'll leave it there, I know the ending sucks but I couldn't come up with anything better.**

**Shadow+Blaze: (Making out)**

**Tyranifex: well they liked it, tell me what you think.**


End file.
